mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Gaethje vs. Brian Cobb
The first round began and they touched gloves. Gaethje landed a leg kick and another and another. Gaethje tried a high kick, slipped, Cobb got him down, Gaethje rolled reversing BEAUTIFULLY to side control, kneed the body hard, no the thigh. 4:30. Cobb looked for a side choke from the bottom, 4:15. Gaethje stalling calmly. 4:00. Cobb regained guard, 3:35. Gaethje landed a right hammerfist, several more taking the back, another, a blocked high kick and he slipped, Gaethje landed a leg kick. 3:15. Cobb's gutsy. Gaethje blocked a high kick. Cobb landed a leg kick stuffing a double there. Break, 3:00. Cobb got a double after dodging a flying knee, landed two rights to side control. "What was that really going to do?" Cobb landed several rights. Gaethje regained half-guard. Gaethje tried to escape, Cobb got mount and then the back, both hooks, lefts under, five of them. 2:15. Several big rights and lefts, mostly rights. 2:00 with more rights. Gaethje stood with Cobb having the body triangle, slammed Cobb on his face. Cobb landing lefts under. 1:30. Rights under. Lefts now, mostly hitting the shoulder. 1:15 remaining. Rights under. 1:00. Cobb thought of the choke. Rights and lefts to the back and body, a right. Lefts to the kidneys, a right, a left, a right. 35 with a left. Cobb worked a choke, landed a left, right elbow, two rights. Several blocked lefts to the shoulder and a right, the first round ended, 10-9 Cobb but yeah. The second round began. Gaethje landed a right and a leg kick. Cobb landed a leg kick, 4:30. Cobb has been catching him with that double jab, ate a counter right. Gaethje's keeping away. Cobb landed a double jab. 4:00 remaining. Cobb landed a right uppercut and a right. Gaethje's chasing him now. Gaethje landed a right uppercut. A leg kick. 3:35. Cobb ate a counter right and a left. They clinched. Cobb kneed the body twice. The crowd chanted Gaethje. Gaethje stuffed a double to the clinch. 3:00. Gaethje landing rights inside, ate a foot stomp. Another. Gaethje landed a right uppercut, hammerfisted the thigh, broke. Clinch. 2:30. Break. Cobb landed a jab, two right uppercuts. 2:15. Gaethje landed a right to the body, ate an inside kick there, 2:00. Cobb landed a leg kick. Gaethje loading up. Hands low, leg kick there. 1:35. "Left hand up!" Gaethje landed a right. Gaethje stuffed a double there. Gaethje breathing deeply, they clinched. 1:15. Gaethje landed a right elbow. 1:00 as they broke. Cobb double jab. Another jab, Gaethje throwing hard, leg kick, ate a counter right. Gaethje landed a leg kick. He stuffed a double. 35. "Left elbow!" Gaethje broke missing a big right uppercut, landed a right. Cobb landed a right uppercut, right hook, jab. Double jab and ate a leg kick. 15. Gaethje landed a right uppercut and a right, they clinched. Cobb stuffed a trip. The second round ended as Gaethje missed a flying knee inside, 10-9 Gaethje. The third round began. Cobb jabbing, ate an inside kick to the groin, crowd booed as Cobb needs a moment. "Cobb is not that guy, I guarantee you it's a low one," Bas said. Crowd chanted Gaethje, they continued touching gloves. Gaethje landed a leg kick. Another hard one. 2:35. Gaethje landed a leg kick, two rights, kneed the body, Cobb tried a single, Gaethje rolled out lmao. 2:15. Gaethje landed a leg kick. "Set it up!" 2:00. Cobb landed a right eating a leg kick. "Left hand up!" Gaethje landed a left hook to the body and a leg kick. Cobb jabbed the body and the face. Gaethje landed a good leg kick. And a hard one. "Back him off!" Cobb landed a jab after one was slipped, landed a one-two and a right, ate a leg kick. Gaethje landed a leg kick. Gaethje landed a counter right uppercut and a leg kick, another leg kick, Cobb hobbled. Those are hurting. Gaethje landed a body kick, a leg kick dropped him, he's up, another leg kcik and a left hook and the ref stopped it as Cobb collapsed. Gaethje did a running side somersault. Wow. Gaethje went to check on Cobb. His left leg's jacked.